Chocolate Ice Cream
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Paul remembers something that brings him and Zoey even closer than before. All because of Lollipop by the Chordettes, and chocolate ice cream. one-shot. Againstshipping PaZL. fluffy/lime. not lemon but its rated M for sexual content and language! review!


I don't own Pokemon!:D Againstshipping fluffy/lime one-shot!3 review, loves!

* * *

><p><em>"Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop. POP! Ba, doom, doom, doom, doom." 6 year old Zoey Bruno walked on the crack on the sidewalk downtown Veilstone City, a chocolate soft serve ice cream in her hands. She stopped walking, furrowing her brow. "Uh..." she shrugged, and kept walking, singing, "Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop. POP! Ba doom-doom-doom-doom."<em>

_As she walked down the street, she sang cheerfully and ate her ice cream. But she stopped, noticing a boy with purple hair sitting on a bench, hugging his legs to his chest, and his forehead on his knees. She tilted her head, her short scarlet hair falling in her eyes. Without hesitation, she skipped over to him, and sat on the wooden bench next to him. Her feet didn't touch the ground, so she had to jump up to sit. When she landed, he jumped, and looked up at her, tilting his head to the side. He narrowed his black eyes at her, confused. She was still singing for a few minutes, but stopped._

_"Hi." she said, noticing how under his eyes were red._

_"Hello."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_The boy shrugged, putting his head down again._

_"Want some ice cream?" he looked up again, seeing her offer him her ice cream cone. He silently nodded, and she held it closer to him. He put his hand over hers and took a bite of the chocolate ice cream. He took his hand back and swallowed._

_"Thanks."_

_"You're welcome." she answered, licking the desert. After a moment, she said, "Why are you crying?" when he didn't answer, she went on, "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell no body."_

_She held up a fist, her pinky finger stretched out. He hesitated, but locked his pinky with hers, and said, "Pinky promise."_

_"Pinky promise."_

_"My- my little sister," he took his pinky back, wrapping his arms around his legs again. "She got hurt today and it was- it was because of me."_

_"How old is she?"_

_He thought for a moment. "She's- she's 3."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I was- I was s'pposed to be watchin' her so my mommy could make lun-lunch, but my big brother took my- he took the toy I was makin' her laugh with, so I put her down on the ground to get it back." he sniffed, and Zoey wrapped her arm around his, putting her chin on his arm. "B-But I bumped her and she fell back and hit her head on the ground. She- she was crying a lot and my daddy got really mad at me."_

_"That wasn't your fault." she insisted, putting her head down on his shoulder. "It was your brother's."_

_"That's what I said but my daddy didn't believe me. Said I was jus' causin' trouble."_

_She nuzzled his arm with the side of her head. "I believe you."_

_"Thank you." he put his head down on top of hers._

_"You're welcome. Want some more?"_

_"OK." she held her ice cream out to him, and he took another big bite of her ice cream, which was melting. Some dripped onto his hand, so he licked it._

_"Paul!" the boy looked up, and Zoey lifted her head._

_"You're name is Paul?" she asked. He nodded, squinting to see who was calling his name. Finally, a girl about Paul's age came into view. She had long straight purple hair and black eyes, just like him. She was wearing a pink dress with ruffles and frills. Zoey felt bad, because she was only wearing a pair of jeans with blue butterflies on the end of the pants and an old yellow tee-shirt._

_"Paul!" she stopped in front of him, her all white dress shoes getting scuffed in the grass. "Mommy told me to find you."_

_"Hi!" Zoey chimed, smiling at her. The girl looked at her weird._

_"Hi." she turned back to her brother. "Come on, she's getting upset. Crystal's all better."_

_"Is Crystal your sister's name?" Zoey asked. Paul nodded._

_"She's 3." he said, forgetting he already said so._

_"Who are you?" his sister snapped._

_"I'm Zoey!" she held out her dripping ice cream. "Want some?"_

_"No!" the girl smacked it out of her hands and into the grass._

_"Hey! My ice cream!" Zoey jumped off the bench and kneeled in front of the desert. Paul put his legs down and stood up. He held his hand out to Zoey, who took it and rose to her feet too._

_"Alicia, that was mean!" he yelled._

_"I don't care! Now come home before I get in trouble!"_

_With a glare in Zoey's direction, she ran back off the way she came in. Zoey shook her head and said, "I don't like her."_

_"Me neither. I'm sorry she did that."_

_He reached in his pocket, pulling out a few coins. He struggled with couting them, but came to the conclusino that it was 43 cents: a big one, a big silver one, a small silver one, and three brown ones. Er- a quarter, a nickle, a dime, and a... something._

_"Here." he took her hand and put them in her palm. She smiled._

_"Thank you, Paul." she smiled wide again, flashing a missing tooth on the bottom row. As she counted the coins, she sang, "Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lolli-lolli-lolli-lollipop!" she grinned again. "I like the way the coins smell."_

_Paul beamed. "Me too!"_

_"PAUL!" his sister screamed from across the street. He winced, and looked at her. He yelled back to hold on. He looked back at Zoey and said, "What's your name?"_

_"Zoey!" she pointed at herself, her index finger on her nose._

_Paul nodded. "Well, bye Zoey." he half turned around, lifted his hand, smiled, and ran off. Zoey waved with both arms for a minute, before going back home to her sister and brothers and Mom and Dad._

_When Paul and his sister got home, she immediatly told their family about the weird girl that Paul was talking to. Reggie nudged him, acting like a typical perverted 12 year old._

_"Do ya like her? Or did ya just kiss 'er?"_

_Paul blushed, holding his bowl of macaroni and cheese in one hand, a spoon in the other. Even though he was tall for a 7 year old, when he sat in the chairs at the dinner table, it went up to his chest. But he refused a booster seat._

_"No, I don't liker, and no I didn't kiss her!" he defended, shoveling food into his mouth. Next to Paul, Crystal played with her food in her high chair._

_"Pawl!" she shouted. "Pawl, Pawl, Pawl!"_

_Paul smiled, squeezing her fat foot gently. She giggled and he laughed._

_"See?" his mom said from the kitchen. "She's fine. Just a booboo."_

_"Ju-just-just a-just a- boo-b-boo-boo!" Crystal repeated, cheering._

_"Can you say lollipop?" Paul asked his younger sister._

_"L-lo-lol-lol-lolli-lollip-p-lollipop!" when she saw Paul's face break into a grin, she kept saying lollipop over and over._

* * *

><p>"That was you!"<p>

"Hmm?" 17 year old Paul Samuels shook his girlfriend awake. She slowly opened her brown eyes, her face resting on her hand. Her arm was bent under her shoulder. She reached over and grabbed the comforter on her bed to cover herself up. She pulled it over her shoulder, and sighed, then yawned. "What was me?"

"You don't remember the real first time we met?"

"Mmm... Snowpoint City. I yelled a lot."

"No- it was here, in Veilstone." he turned on his side, and leaned on his elbow. "At the park, remember? I was upset because Crystal got hurt, and you were skipping around singing lollipop-"

Her eyes widened, and she cut him off, "And I gave you some chocolate ice cream!"

"Yes!"

She sat up, not caring that the blanket fell off her, exposing her bare chest. Paul sat up as well. She was laughing, and one hand was on her chest.

"Oh, my God." she laughed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Me neither."

"Wow, I was only 6 years old then!"

"I was only 7."

She kept laughing,climbing under the blanket to sit on his lap facing him. She put her hands on his chest and said, "I remember I met Alicia and didn't like her." she giggled. "Now we're best friends."

Paul half-smiled. "Who would've known that ten years later, we'd be here?" he smirked and whispered in her ear, "Would you have ever guessed that you'd be sitting on my lap naked in the middle of the night?"

She blushed and shook her head. He went on, "Or that we'd even be together?"

"Well, yes, kinda." her face turned red again. "I did kinda like you back then. I thought you were sweet." Zoey laughed. Paul couldn't help but notice that the way the light from the moon outside streamed in, she looked like a ghost. A very sexy ghost, but a ghost nonetheless. "But when we met in Snowpoint, I hated your guts."

Paul laid back down, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, you were pretty annoying back then. No- wait, you still are."

Zoey smacked his chest, and he chuckled. She said, frowning, "I don't think I wanna I wanna ride you anymore."

His face fell. "Why?"

"Because you called me annoying."

"I call you annoying all the time! And you call me an asshole, and we get over it."

"Yeah, but it really does dry me up like a desert."

She leaned back, her hands on the bed. She let her head all back. She did that on purpose, Paul swore it. Taking advantage of the situation, he sat up, pulled his legs out from under her, laid down on top of her and, before she could object, kissed her hard. Smiling, she returned the rough kiss.

As they made love, they both kinda realized something. Had they not met then, would they have been attracted to one another when they first met like they were? Or at the Party last year? All they knew is it was a very lucky co-incidence.

Afterwards, Paul laid in bed, his arm around Zoey. They both panted, but still, Paul grinned, and said, "We should get chocolate ice cream."

* * *

><p>teehee :D I don't know how I was inspired to write this, but I love it! I think its adorable XD review!3<p> 


End file.
